Pues, loco-loco, no está
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Cuando era un niño, a Arthur Kirkland le cayó un rayo. Y aunque estaba muy seguro de que había sido culpa de sus hermanos mayores, no recordaba con exactitud cómo inició todo eso. AU Humano/Gauken. :D ¡Fanfic No. 125!


**Disclaimer** : _**Hetalia**_ _, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a_ **RutLance-CrystalFairy** _ni a_ **DarkLady-Iria** _, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

Éste es nuestro fanfic **No. 125** de Hetalia. ¡Yeay! :D Y aunque en un principio nomás pensábamos en escribir sólo un par de historias, pues las ideas no han dejado de fluir, y esperemos que no lo hagan, al menos para terminar lo que hemos iniciado.

 _ **DarkLady-Iria, pase al frente:**_ No me maten, por favor. Esta historia se nos ocurrió mientras veíamos un episodio de _"Kotoura-san"_ , y tras analizar nuestras opciones, decidimos que podemos jugar un poco más con Inglaterra, ya que fue nuestra primera opción, y pensar en más personajes nos dio flojera. Así que están advertidos, y si alguien se ofende por el contenido aquí expuesto, sólo podemos ofrecerles una humilde disculpa. Fuera de eso, espero que disfruten del primer capítulo. Gracias por seguir con nosotras, significa más de lo que puedan llegar a imaginar.

¡Disfruten el nuevo fic! :D

* * *

 **Pues, loco-loco, no está.**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_** El pequeño gusano.

Cuando era un niño, a Arthur Kirkland le cayó un rayo. Y aunque estaba muy seguro de que había sido culpa de sus hermanos mayores, no recordaba con exactitud cómo inició todo eso.

Estaba nublado, eso lo recordaba bien, aunque no estaba lloviendo.

 **~*~Flashback~*~**

\- Otra vez está fallando la señal.- Comentó con la boca torcida Flann.- Alguien tiene qué ir a acomodar la antena.-

\- Are you sure, Flann?- Rory, el mayor de los gemelos, le quitó el control remoto y cambió de canal.- Sí, otra vez está fallando.-

Como sus padres no estaban, y parecía que el clima se descompondría de un momento a otro, optaron por lo más sensato.

\- Oye, gusano.- Andrew, el mayor de todos, se refirió así a Arthur, quién era el más chico de la familia.- Súbete al techo y acomoda la antena.-

\- Why me?- Protestó el pequeño rubio, de ojos verdes y espesas cejas.

\- Porque nuestros padres no están, y tienes qué obedecer a tus mayores.- Explicó Gareth.- Por eso.-

Como eran cuatro contra uno, y tomando en cuenta que perdía sólo con la estatura, el más joven se trepó hasta el techo de la casa, tratando de mover la antena para que de ése modo sus hermanos mayores lo dejaran en paz.

\- Sólo me molestan por qué estoy pequeño.- Se quejaba, mientras algunos rayos saltaban de nube en nube.- Pero ya verán cuando crezca, entonces yo...-

El estallido de un trueno hizo que guardara silencio, y de paso, se abrazara de la antena.

\- _**AH!**_ -

\- Oye, creo que está mal conectado el cable.- Gareth le dio un vistazo al aparato que conectaba la televisión con la antena.

\- Oh, in that case, hay qué desconectar todo.-

Justo cuando desenchufaron el aparato, el cielo se iluminó, y algo cayó rumbo al patio de los vecinos.

\- Ya tenemos señal otra vez.- Y se pusieron los cuatro a ver la televisión.

 **~*~Fin del flashback~*~**

Cuando despertó, ya había pasado un mes. Entró estado de coma, y los médicos lo tenían en observación debido a qué su actividad cerebral era muy irregular, ya que en ocasiones era casi nula, y en otras demasiado alta.

\- Where... Where I am?- Preguntó apenas lograra recuperar la conciencia.

\- Hola, pequeño.- Lo saludó un hombre con bata blanca, al que identificó como el doctor que lo estaba atendiendo.- ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- Al verlo asentir, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y prosiguió.- Fíjate que te cayó un rayo, hace como un mes, y eso provocó que te quedaras dormido por todo ese tiempo.-

Aún cuando el joven Arthur intentaba prestarle atención, le parecía oír otras palabras que el médico no le estaba diciendo, y eso lo hacía sentirse muy confundido.

 ** _~"No quemaduras internas... Dar de comer al perro... Órganos intactos... Molestar a los nuevos practicantes... Flores de rayo..."~_**

\- My head.- Se frotó la frente, sintiéndose un poco mareado.- Me duele.-

El galeno revisó los ojos y reflejos del pequeño rubio, haciendo unas breves anotaciones en el archivo de Arthur.

\- Tenemos que asegurarnos que estás bien de salud, para eso, vamos a sacar una fotografía a color de tu cerebro y te haremos unas cuantas pruebas, será divertido. ¿Listo?-

 ** _~"Ya quiero ver... El pequeño con la máquina... Gelatina... Encefalograma... Diabólicos suegros..."~_**

\- No.- Temblaba Arthur, con las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos a causa del miedo, haciendo que el doctor disfrutara más del espectáculo que le brindaba.- ¡No me vaya a convertir en gelatina!-

\- ¡Vamos pequeño, no te va a doler!- Y trató de llevarse cargando a Arthur, quién se aferró al barandal de la cama.

\- Help! Police! Help me!-

Esa noche, le permitieron al niño de abundantes cejar ver a su familia, quiénes estaban muertos de preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir, en plena tormenta, a jugar con la antena?- Le regañaron sus padres, de acuerdo a lo que sus otros hijos les habían contado.

\- Eh?- Alzó las cejas sorprendido, ya que no recordaba haber salido a jugar.- I don't...

\- Es cierto, él decía que ya era un niño grande y no lo asustaban las tormentas. -Comentó Andrew, y el resto de los hermanos sólo asentían con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, dentro de la mente de Arthur comenzaron a aparecer voces parecidas a las de sus padres y hermanos, sólo que en completo desorden.

 ** _~Tonto... Pudo haber muerto... Ya me quiero ir... Yo también... El costo de los exámenes... Tengo hambre... ¿Qué dirá la gente...? Quiero ver la tele...~_**

\- Shut up! Shut up! -Les gritó mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.- ¡Me duele la cabeza!-

 ** _~¡Juan Paco Pedro de la Mar! ¡La-ra, la-ra, la-la, la-la!~_**

\- Who's singing? Stop it! -Gritaba cada vez más alto, enrojeciendo del rostro, haciendo que su familia retrocediera y permitiendo que el médico que lo atendiera le inyectara un calmante.- Shut... up...-

 **.~o0o~.**

Aunque saliera del hospital a los pocos días que le realizaran estudios médicos, Arthur seguía oyendo voces en su cabeza, y esto no mejoró con el paso del tiempo, debido a que aún era un niño y cometía numerosas indiscreciones ante otras personas, las cuáles si no lo golpeaban o le gritaban, lo dejaban solo y no le volvían a hablar, provocando que se deprimiera. Al saber esto, sus padres lo enviaron tanto con médicos, psicólogos e incluso un psiquiatra por consejo de los otros muchachos Kirkland; pero todos compartían la misma opinión.

\- He revisado el historial clínico de Arthur, las observaciones de los neurólogos, los encefalogramas, los diagnósticos de sus psicólogos y maestros. Deben comprender una cosa, señores Kirkland, y es que las personas que sobreviven a una descarga eléctrica presentan diversas conductas producidas por la presión del entorno. En pocas palabras, su hijo sufre de estrés.-

Con ese diagnóstico, su familia, o al menos sus padres, intentaron de todo para que el más pequeño de sus hijos pudiera tener una vida tan normal como la de otros; buscaron actividades relajantes tales como el bordado, a jardinería y la cocina, aunque se arrepintieron de lo último...

\- Mejor... no cocines, Arthur.- Su padre intentaba suavizar la manera de prohibirle hacer de comer.

\- Why?-

\- Porque es... muy estresante, sí, muy estresante, y no deberías hacerlo por órdenes del doctor.-

 _ **~Cocinas horrible... Si no se te quema, queda crudo... O incomible... Ya se acabó la botella de antiácido...~**_

\- Fine.- Dejaba la cocina y se encerraba en su cuarto, buscando en qué ocupar su mente, que últimamente oía más que unas simples oraciones o frases.- Shut up, shut up.-

 **.~o0o~.**

Poco a poco, y con el transcurso del tiempo, Arthur decidió que lo más sensato fuera ya no hablar más acerca de las voces que oía en su cabeza, aprendiendo a vivir con ello como si fuera algo común. Y gracias a eso, logró que los demás dejaran de molestarlo un poco, aunque seguía siendo un rechazado social debido a que se la pasaba estudiando constantemente, logrando destacarse como un estudiante modelo.

 _ **~¡Miren, allá va el gusano con cejas de azotador!~**_

 _ **~¡Qué cejas tan horripilantes tiene! ¿Qué no sabe que existen depiladores?~**_

 _ **~¡No puedo creer que la telenovela de la lisiada terminara así! ¿Ahora quién llenará mis tardes?~**_

 _ **~¡Qué hambre tengo! Pero el único que tiene comida es Arthur, y eso que trae de almuerzo no parece comestible. Sus padres han de odiarlo demasiado para permitirle comer esas porquerías.~**_

También, por desgracia, pudo controlar lo que al parecer era el poder leer las mentes de los demás. En ocasiones, ni siquiera necesitaba oír hablar a nadie porque ya sabía lo que iban a decir, o mejor dicho, lo que pensaban e incluso visualizarlo. Y esto le provocó aún más problemas, debido a que se anticipaba a lo que las otras personas decían o hacían, creyendo que estaba loco, o era alguna clase de pervertido o acosador, obligándolo a no socializar con otros individuos.

\- Hijo, llegaron las respuestas de las solicitudes para las escuelas particulares...-

\- No estoy ni con Andrew, Flann, Rory o Gareth, ¿verdad?-

\- De hecho, hijo, no te quieren en _ninguna_ de esas escuelas, pese a tu promedio, tras ver tu historial clínico. Temen que pases por una crisis...-

 _ **~Fueron bastante groseros al decir que eran escuelas incluyentes, pero no manicomnios.~**_

\- ¿Y las otras escuelas?-

Pero no tuvo que leer mentes o esperar respuesta, puesto que dejaron las cartas a un lado de las solicitudes rechazadas hechas para las escuelas de sus hermanos, salvo por una.

\- Tu madre y yo nos tomamos la molestia de buscar una escuela privada más, y es la alternativa para que no vayas a una escuela pública, en donde no podrías desarrollar todo tu potencial...-

 _ **~Si un Kirkland va a una escuela pública, me suicido.~**_

Al ver que no tenía más opción, el rubio suspiró resignado, e hizo la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la escuela?-

 **Continuará**.

* * *

 **¡PRÓXIMAMENTE, DONDE USTED PUEDA LEERLO!** _(O sea, en este fanfic)_

 **~ _"Lex Luthor robó el anillo del Linterna Verde conocido como Hal Jordan y lo cambió por 40 pays. Realice una gráfica circular que defina, en porcentajes de 40, 30, 25 y 5, las posibles opciones viables para justificar ese comportamiento inesperado."_ ¿¡Quién es Hal Jordan!?~**

\- Ese sujeto oculta algo extraño, y no descansaré hasta descubrir de qué se trata.-

El recién electo presidente del comité escolar observó a sus dos opciones, y ninguno de los dos le agradaban. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo que perder, así que optó por el que menos le importaba, es decir, el británico.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mon chere ami!- Abrazó con fuerza al de ojos verdes.- ¡Sabía que algún día ibas a aceptar los impulsos de tu corazón!

\- Momento, **tú** te alocaste solo, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto, además, no es como si me hubieras dado un riñón como para que te deba algo.

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos pronto! ;D_


End file.
